Automatic climate control systems are becoming more prevalent in vehicles. Such systems attempt to regulate the temperature inside the vehicle to a temperature set by the user. Generally these climate control systems determine a temperature and an airflow required to regulate the temperature based upon a lookup table which has to be tuned based upon iterative vehicle tests. The tuning can be subjective and may not accurately control the temperature.